Boyfriends, Demons and Downright Pain
by Rhythms End
Summary: Sebastian is back and looking for revenge. He finds Clary and Jace having a nice dinner and decides to take advantage of their evening. They are taken back to Sebastians apartment. Jace is locked up in a cell, Clary locked up in her room having to hear Jace's cries of pain every night. How far will Clary go to keep her boyfriend safe, even if it is her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey nerds :P**

**This is my first fanfic so don't be too mean. **

**For those of you looking for really hot Sebastian and Clary scenes, stay tuned.**

**For those of you looking for super cute Jace and Clary scenes: Stay tuned. This chapter has a small portion of what I can do.**

**For those looking for a nice story that takes place after CoLS: READ THIS ONE! **

**Idk if its good so tell me **

**See you around, cherry blossoms**

**-A**

"Clary, be real."

Clary glared at him. "Jace. I am being real."

Her boyfriend only laughed. He strode towards her, his movement graceful. Jace reached out for her arm. Clary flinched.

"Jace. Please, focus. I want a serious answer."

The Shadowhunter frowned. "Fine, Clary. You want a serious answer?"

Clary nodded.

Jace folded his arms across his chest. "_If _Sebastian comes back, and that's a very big if. If he comes back and somehow manages to kidnap you, I will hunt him down." He took a step towards Clary. "I will find him and kill him in the slowest way possible. I will start at his stomach. I'll drag a blade across his bare stomach. I will cut him like he's a piece of meat. Then I will go to his neck and-"

Clary held her hand up. "Okay, enough."

Jace grinned. "Was that serious enough for you?"

Before she could answer, Jace closed the remaining space between them. His mouth on hers, his muscular arms enveloping Clary in a hug. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. Jace grabbed at Clary's hair, twisting his fingers in the fiery red curls.

"Ahem."

Clary pulled away quickly. Simon was standing in the doorway, his hands in loose fists.

"Hey Simon." Clary greeted him awkwardly. It had been a year since Simon had claimed he loved her, but she still felt ashamed of rubbing her and Jace in his face.

"He-ey Clary." He nodded in Jace's direction. "Angel boy."

Jace didn't miss a beat. "Bloodsucker."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Simon, what do you need?"

Simon ducked his head. "Isabelle has prepared us, uh, dinner."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "What'd she prepare?" He asked cautiously.

Simon winced. "Roast beef." Jace made a face.

"With soup." Simon added.

Jace groaned. "When will she get it? She cooks like a-"

Isabelle Lightwood had appeared behind Simon and Jace caught himself.

"She cooks like she's been trained by the finest chef in all of Europe."

Simon looked at Jace like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

Isabelle smirked. "Hey boys… and Clary" She added as she caught sight of the red head. "Dinner is ready!"

Jace scrunched his face. "I'm not that hungry, actually." Clary nudged him with her elbow.

No way, Clary thought, if I was going down then Jace was coming with me.

"Neither is Clary. So… we'll see you later."

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her out of the room, stopping only to lean in towards Simon and whispering "Enjoy the soup."

Clary found an empty table at Taki's and beckoned for her boyfriend to follow.

"Why'd you catch yourself back at the institute?" She asked him as he sat.

Jace peered at her, curiously.

"When Izzy came into the room, you caught yourself before saying something mean about her cooking."

"Ahh, well, Isabelle would have never let us leave this institute before eating if she knew we were going out." He winked.

Clary suppressed a smile. This was just like Jace. Charming and smart, but all the time stupid and annoying and childish.

When the waitress with sharp looking ears –Fairy. Clary remembered Jace saying- came up to take their orders, Jace decided on the coconut pancakes for the both of them.

When the fairy left, Jace began telling Clary a story about a Marx demon he'd fought when he was younger. Clary was trying to listen, but she couldn't help but focus on the fair-haired boy sitting two tables away. Jace's story ended and Clary looked up. "Jace." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Look over there. Behind you, two tables down."

Jace snapped his head around. "Clary?" He turned back. "There's no one sitting there."

Clary looked up, panic rising in her stomach. "Jace, we need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I think I saw-"

"Me?"

Jace and Clary both looked up quickly at the new voice.

The boy she had seen earlier was now staring at her with those deep, black eyes.

"So good to see you again, little sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Clary woke up with a pounding headache. Her eyes opened to an unfamiliar room. The ceiling and walls were a blank colour. There was a white dresser on one wall with a few pictures and a small lamp resting on it. Other than that and her bed, the room was empty. Two doors stood side by side on the opposite side of the room, one labeled _Closet. _Clary tried to get a better look at the pictures. One of them was a picture of her and her mother. Another was of Jace.

_Jace._

Flashes of the night before flooded her.

Sebastian grinning.

Jace swearing.

Clary screaming.

Jace pulling out a seraph blade.

Sebastian taunting him.

Jace and Sebastian fighting.

Jace unconscious.

Clary screaming.

Sebastian drugging her.

_Jace._

Jace, Clary panicked. Where was he?!

She tore the bed sheets off of her body. Clary stood up and began to run for the door, then she collapsed. Spots danced around her eyes. She shook them away and pulled herself off the ground.

She reached for the door handle and it turned before she touched it. Clary let out a small "yelp" and backed away.

In walked the demon who had captured her. Sebastian.

"Good to see you alive and well." He greeted her.

Clary glared at him. "Yeah, no help from you, drugging me like that."

"I did what I had to do." He replied simply.

Clary hoped she looked fearless and brave in the company of her demonic brother, but she was quite terrified.

"Where's Jace?" She finally blurted.

Sebastian walked over to the dressing table and picked up the photo of her mom. "He's here."

Relief and more panic washed over Clary. On one hand, Jace was here in this monstrous home with her. On the other, nobody would realize they're missing until later on.

"Where?" She glared.

Sebastian set the picture down and turned to face his sister. His eyes raked over her body, lingering on her chest. "Would you like to see him?"

Clary had to fight the urge to throw up. Brothers should not look at their sisters like that. She tried to ignore Sebastian's eyes. "Yes. I would."

Sebastian took a step towards Clary, eyes still on her body. "Fine, I'll take you to his room."

Jace heard footsteps coming down the stairs that led to his room. Two sets of feet. One was undeniably Sebastian, and the other…

_Clary. _Jace thought. _No, anybody but Clary. _She couldn't see him like this; beaten, bloodied, bruised. Chained to a wall. Yet, he heard Sebastian say her name. Jace shuddered. The way Sebastian said her name was disgusting.

"Now Clary, his room is much larger than yours but do not think I am picking favourites. Yours is no doubt 100 percent comfier." He heard Sebastian say.

"Yeah, because demons pick favourites. 'Oh this one looks especially delicious, he'll get the larger jail cell.'" She mocked him.

Jace let out a silent laugh, but it pained him so he stopped.

"Don't make fun of me, sister. You don't know what I'm capable of."

Jace looked up when he heard the large door to his room open. First, he saw his capturer. Behind him, Jace saw a girl with fiery red hair that stuck out in random places.

_Clary. _He tried to say, but the words wouldn't come.

He saw his girlfriend rush forward, only to be caught by Sebastian.

"Ah ah ah." Sebastian scolded her. Clary tried to push past him but to no use. In the end, Sebastian seated her in a small wooden chair, a few feet away from Jace.

Clary leaned forward. "Jace-"

Sebastian whipped around. "Clary, no. This won't work I guess." He turned to his table of tools and picked up a piece of strong looking rope. Clary's eyes widened but she didn't say anything as Sebastian proceeded to tie her to the chair.

"Now, where to start." The demon murmured as he looked at all his weapons. He picked up a knife with a very long blade. "Maybe on the easy level."

Sebastian walked over to Jace and traced the tip of the blade along Jace's arm. Clary, slightly confused about what was happening, began to shout.

A thin line of blood appeared on Jace's arm. Clary screamed louder.

Sebastian used the long blade to cut into Jace's neck. Blood was poured onto Jace's already dirty t-shirt.

Clary cursed at Sebastian. "STOP IT! PLEASE!"

The demon ignored her and went to get another weapon. This time he picked up a thin strip of leather with a black handle at the end. A whip.

"Sebastian, please. Don't do it, please. Stop it." Clary pleaded.

Sebastian's eyes danced. "Clary, don't you know me by now? I am not just going to _stop._"

Her brother brought the whip over his head. It cracked and flew down on Jace's back. Jace tried not to yell out, but the pain from the whip added to the pain from before; it was too much.

"JACE!" Clary screamed for her boyfriend.

Sebastian cracked the whip again and it landed in a perfect line across Jace's bloodied back.

"Stop Sebastian!" Clary cried. "Please!"

Sebastian stopped the whip. "What will you do, Clary? What will you promise me?"

Clary looked at Jace, his head slowly shaking as if he was telling her _no_.

Sebastian looked at Clary, expectantly. "Anything." Clary saw her boyfriends head fall in defeat.

"I will give you anything if you don't touch Jace."

Sebastian smiled. "That's a wonderful deal, I'll act upon it." He looked towards Jace. "I won't physically cause Jace pain for… How long do you want, Clary?"

"Forever?" She tried, and failed.

"No, Clary. Not forever. I will have to cause Jace some pain for you to keep promising me _anything._"

Clary swallowed hard. "How about a week?"

Sebastian thought about this for a moment. "Fine." And Clary felt triumphant. "But only if I get my _anything_ every night I don't hurt him."

Clary felt a wave of fear wash over her. She looked towards her boyfriend. "Yes, yes. Fine, deal."

Sebastian's eyes twinkled. "Well, Jace. Look what your girlfriend does for you!" The demon walked behind Clary and untied her from the chair. "Your room or mine, sweet sister?" He asked innocently.

Clary fought the urge to vomit. "I-I didn't know that's how you'd… choose to spend your, uh, anything."

Sebastian shook his head, laughing. "How else would I spend it? Go up to your room. I'll be there in a second."

Clary backed away and ran up to her room, Sebastian's laughter following her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary ran into the bedroom Sebastian had given her and collapsed on the bed.

_What have I done?! _She thought.

"Oh God…" Clary muttered, shutting her eyes.

"God won't help you now, little sister." The door to her bedroom opened and closed.

Clary heard heavy footsteps coming toward her. When she looked up, her brother was smiling (almost innocently) and looking down at her.

Sebastian sat next to his sister. Clary diverted her eyes, refusing to look at him. The demon pushed a piece of hair from her face. "Clary" He murmured in her ear. Clary flinched away.

Sebastian stroked her cheek. "Clary, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He cupped her face gently, turning Clary's face towards him. The demon leaned in a kissed her gently, his hands running up her back and into her hair. Clary felt a shiver run up her spine.

_This is wrong. This is _so _wrong. _Clary thought and she absentmindedly pulled away.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "If you want, I can go back downstairs and 'chat' with your boyfriend."

Clary felt a tear run down her face. Sebastian didn't miss a beat, he swooped in and slowly licked the tear off her face. Clary shuddered involuntarily.

"N-no, don't hurt Jace." Clary shook her head.

Sebastian looked at her, like really looked at her. His eyes roamed freely, but they never left the body that Clary was trying so hard to conceal.

"Okay, dear sister. I don't have much time tonight, so let's get started." Sebastian pulled a piece of rope out of his pocket.

"What's that for?" Clary asked, stalling.

"Well, I have an assumption you won't be cooperating so," He smiled devilishly. "Hands out."

Clary, wide eyed, stuck her hands out obediently. Sebastian began tying her wrists together, a bit harshly, and then proceeded to tie his sisters hands to the bed post.

"Sebastian." Clary gulped and began reasoning with her brother. "You don't have to do this." The demon continued to knot the rope.

"I can… I can be a server, a maid even." Clary told him.

Sebastian didn't stop tying the ropes. He just grinned and said "Fine, you can be a maid too."

Clary silently sighed. She had to face the facts; Clary was going to be Sebastian's play thing tonight. And probably tomorrow night.

"Maid by day, sex slave by night." Sebastian exclaimed. "Yes, I like that very much."

Clary had to use every will in her body not to throw up.

"Okay, finished. Go ahead, test them out."

Clary pulled at her wrists. They didn't even budge.

When she turned back to face her brother, he was an inch away from her. Without hesitation, Sebastian brought his mouth down on Clary's. At first, she melted into it, remembering the day in Idris when…

_NO. _Clary scolded herself. _Do NOT think about that._

So instead, she thought of Jace.

Jace, the blonde boy who saved Clary from the demon poison that first day.

Jace, the golden eyed boy who she instantly fell in love with.

Jace, the Shadowhunter who made her _so _mad.

Jace, her boyfriend, downstairs in a torture chamber.

Clary felt anger bubble inside her and she aggressively pushed Sebastian away.

Sebastian, who was taken by surprise, fell backward and hit his head on the wall.

"You bitch." Sebastian cursed. Clary just stared at her brother, terrified. The demon stood and touched the back of his head. It came away dark red.

"You _bitch._" He repeated. Fear coursed through Clary. _What's he going to do? Oh god…_

Sebastian moved, quickly. He was on top of her, his arms on either side of Clary's head.

"What happened there? You were enjoying it and then–"

Clary cut him off. "I was _not _enjoying it!"

Sebastian's mouth twitched."Uh huh. Whatever you say." He swooped down and kissed her again but pulled away a second later. "What were you thinking about?" He asked her innocently. "Jace? Thinking about your boyfriend, Clary?" She felt heat rise in her face.

Sebastian barked out a laugh. "You were! You were thinking about Jace!" Clary squirmed under his weight. Her brother smirked. "You shouldn't be thinking about Jace. You should be thinking about me and ONLY me!"

"I _do _only think about you! I think about when you'll attack us again! When you'll kill someone else I love! When you'll come back and torture my boyfriend just to get something from me! A moment doesn't pass when I don't think about you!" Clary burst. "But when I think about you, it's not just you! It's about my boyfriend and it's about demons and it's about pain!"

Sebastian's face showed no emotion when he hit her. Clary barley got the word _pain _out of her mouth when Sebastian's hand flew across her face with an ugly _smack. _

Clary felt tears spring into her eyes. Sebastian looked at her. "Don't you _ever _talk to me like that again."

Clary closed her eyes, hoping she would just slip into a coma. She didn't.

Sebastian touched Clary's cheek. His hand slid down to her chest. Clary froze.

"Is this one of your favourites?" Sebastian asked, referring to the shirt. Clary shook her head slightly. It was just a plain black tee with a white stripe going across the waist.

"Good." The shirt and bra was then torn to threads and thrown across the room in two seconds flat.

Clary winced when the cold air touched her exposed skin. She opened her eyes slightly and saw her brother looking down at her with those demonic black eyes.

"Did Jace ever get this far?" Sebastian teased her. Clary didn't respond.

Sebastian fondled her right breast, nipping at it. Clary felt tears rushing into her eyes. _Yes, _she thought. _Jace got this far. But because he's a _gentleman _we didn't go much farther. _

Sebastian quickly grew bored of his sister's upper half and moved below the waist.

Clary gasped when Sebastian pulled a small blade out of his pocket. He slowly cut her jeans off her body, Clary wincing every time he accidentally cut her.

Sebastian tossed the torn jeans aside. The demon pulled his own shirt off him. Clary couldn't help but stare. Sebastian was tanned and toned, his muscles rippling at every move. Sebastian caught her looking and smiled. "Not so hard to think we're going to have sex now, is it?" Clary knew she was blushing.

Off came Sebastian's own jeans and soon they were both in only underwear. Sebastian grabbed Clary's upper thigh. He slowly trailed his hand up until it rested on the hem of her underwear. Clary's brother started to push her underwear down at an antagonizing pace. "Sebastian, please stop!" Clary cried out.

The demon ignored her and soon Clary had no clothes on. Clary watched as Sebastian's black eyes widened in delight. "Oh god." She heard him mutter. Clary's body was frozen and full of terror when Sebastian lowered his head, promising her she would enjoy it.

**A/N okay if you were hoping for something sexier and more graphic just wait a few chapters, okay? Because ya know what? I'm a sick person and I ship Clebastian with all my heart… Maybe if Cassandra Clare wasn't scared to write a sex scene, I wouldn't have this disgusting incest desire. Ugh fuck my life. **

**So did you like this chapter? Don't forget to review! I love to read them. And who knows? Maybe if I love your review I'll thank you in my next A/N. Also please tell me if you ship Clebastian too. **

**Oh no... I'm missing the new episode of Good Luck Charlie. Lol jk. It's not a new episode :P**

**Ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, I don't know how to greet you guys today.**

**Good morning, hey, how are you, good evening, good night. There.**

**Next I have a few people I would like to mention.**

**Avery Dawnhale: I'm glad you enjoyed the story! This chapter is for you, baby!**

**Jessica: Clebastian forever, girl!**

**Avaatquevale2250: Thanks for reading my story! I'm glad you find it dirty and addicting! Lol**

**To the guest that said "Love it! Not enough Clary and Sebastian": I hope this chapter holds you over until around chapter 6ish! Ideas are forming**

**Morbidoscity: You made my day! I loved your review and you are so right! Thank you so much! You are amazing and super good at making people feel amazing about their writing! Tell me when a fanfiction account because I am super excited to read your stuff, girl! If you already have a FF.N account TELL ME WHAT IT IS! We can be fanfiction besties ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to everybody listed above(: **

_Sebastian thrust in and out of Clary. When Sebastian pushed in, Clary screamed, every time louder than before. "STOP SEBASTIAN PLEASE!" Clary screamed._

_"Clary, _shut up_!" The demon cursed. The red head, face now damp with tears kept screaming in hopes someone would come and save her. _

_"Clary, if you keep screaming in protest I will not hesitate to gag you." Sebastian threatened, not stopping his movements. "But, if you want to scream my name in pleasure," Sebastian thrust himself into Clary again and stilled there for a moment. "That _would _be a nice touch."_

_Clary screamed some choice words of her own. Sebastian stopped himself for a moment to slap her. _

_"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Sebastian stared at her, Clary's cheek turning as red as her hair._

_"S-S-S-Sebastian." Clary whimpered. "Please s-stop. This isn't right– you're my _brother_." _

_Sebastian smiled wickedly. "Yes, dear sister, and I love you so, so much." He slammed into her again._

_Clary slowly slipped in and out of consciousness, but when she was conscious of what was happening, Sebastian knew and made Clary aware of the pain and the horror of what he was doing to her._

Clary woke in a tangle of sheets. _Shit. _Clary thought. She repeated that word over and over to herself while she put on some clothes.

Clary had just pulled a grey-blue sweater over her t-shirt when her demonic brother strolled into her room.

"Good morning!" He greeted her.

"Get out." Clary replied, not wanting to play this game.

Sebastian frowned. "Now, Clary. If I recall correctly, you promised to be my personal maid during the day."

Clary shook her head. "No, I said I'd do that if you didn't… do what you did last night."

Sebastian's eyes sparkled. "Oh! So you do remember! I kept wondering if you would, considering you were unconscious half the time."

Clary knew Sebastian was trying to bait her. He was trying to get her angry so he would have an excuse to punish her. "Was I?" She deadpanned.

"Yes, you were." Sebastian wandered over to her desk, picking up a few random things. "You put on quite a show when you were awake, trying to come off as tough but once you slipped away, a few moans escaped your lips. Oh and while we're on the subject of our romantic nights, you might want to control the amount that comes out of you." Clary glared at her brother. "I know some men like it like that but," He flashed her a smile. "I don't. And I know you want to please me."

"When do I get to see Jace?" Clary asked, trying to get off this disgusting topic.

Sebastian looked at her, the boredom in his eyes noticeable. "Today, I suppose. After you're done with all the tasks I give you, of course."

Clary wanted to scream. No, she wanted to scream and yell and punch Sebastian. Clary wanted Sebastian to feel what Clary felt last night, pain and suffering. But she couldn't. She couldn't. If she did then Jace…. Sebastian's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I really want you to make me breakfast." The demon walked slowly toward her. Clary didn't dare back up, that would just show him she was weak. "Yes. That is your first task."

"Don't you have cooks?" Clary snapped. Her brother smiled. "Yes, but none will look as great as you when they serve me my meal." Clary shuddered. Sebastian kept walking toward her. When he was only a few feet away, Clary closed her eyes, waiting for the attack or the harassment or something sexual. After a moment or two, Clary could feel Sebastian's breath in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Pancakes would be lovely. The way _your _mother used to make them."

Clary nodded absent-mindedly. She opened her eyes and watched the demon make his way towards the door. "Deliver them to the dining hall." He paused. "And make a second batch. Maybe Jace will be hungry."

**A/N Okay, not one of the most exciting chapters but it got me to where I needed to be. The pancake thing was a little lame but whateves I needed it in there.**

**OH BEFORE I FORGET: If you are a guest and you are reviewing my story please, ****_please _****use a name or something instead of "Guest" because then I can mention you specifically in my dedications!**

**I love you all!**

**Mwah!**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Heyyyy guyyyys!**

**So chapter 5 is out a little early. I'm going on a vacation this Saturday and I won't be able to update fanfiction. I'm going to bring my laptop though, so I can write the next million chapters (Tbh, I'll only get like 3 done.) Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed! I think I only had one nameless guest.**

**You guys are fabulous and if you didn't review as much as you do I wouldn't have continued this story(:**

**Heyitskirstyn: Thank you tons! Clebastian coming right up!**

**Avaatquevale2250: Omg I don't think you even know how amazing you are! I read the review before I read who sent it and I knew it was you! You are super fabulous thankyouthankyouthankyou! Please keep the reviews coming: they always make my day(:**

**JMBW: Thank you! :)**

**Morbidoscity: you are way to kind! I don't even know where do start thanking you! When you do get an account (even if you have no stories) pleasepleaseplease tell me! This might be weird but: my cell number is 226-887-6111 so text me or something :) Especially if you get an account!**

**Realta Wit: Because I want to understand your name, I will give the Skullduggery Pleasant series a try! Thank you so much! I will never give up, bb! :) :***

**24601: Yeah I should probably change it :3 When I first started this I didn't think I would get to an M rated scene so…**

**Ivana Miranda: My insanity has been fully embraced! Loved reading your review! Thanks so much! :***

**So yeah! Thanks to everyone! I love you all so so much!**

**Chapter 4:**

Clary put the plate of golden pancakes in front of Sebastian.

Her brother looked at the stack of pancakes, then at Clary, then at the pancakes again.

"You know, maybe it wasn't pancakes I was hungry for. Maybe it was your–"

Clary cut him off before he could finish his thought. "You asked for pancakes."

Her brother at her in amusement. "Don't want to hear the rest? I assure you it's quite entertaining."

Clary shook her head. "I'm fine." Sebastian shrugged and started to eat.

"You said something about Jace." Clary blurted. The demon continued to eat. "Earlier. When you told me to make this. You said I could take some to Jace." Again, Sebastian ignored her. Clary leaned against one of the blank walls. "Can I? Take some to Jace, I mean." Sebastian looked away from his meal and towards Clary. "Stop right there." He stood, making Clary feel small. "I never said _you _could take them to your boyfriend. I said make extra for him." Sebastian started walking towards Clary. "I've been meaning to talk to dear Jace, so _I'll _take them to him." He was so close. "_Maybe _later you can visit him." So very close. "And that's a big maybe." Clary could feel his breath. Sebastian grabbed his sister's wrists and pulled her away from the wall. "Now, go to your room. I have business with a certain Shadowhunter to take care of." Clary saw the look in her brother's eyes. The look he had when he first whipped Jace.

"Don't hurt him." She said meekly.

Sebastian laughed. "I have no promises." Sebastian started towards the door.

"Then don't you dare come to my room tonight."

Sebastian stopped in mid-stride. He slowly turned. The anger in his face was unmistakable.

"_What _did you just say to me?" Her brother demanded.

"Don't. Come. To. My. Room. Tonight." Clary spat out each word.

Sebastian was in front her in seconds. He grabbed her face, making Clary look at her demonic brother. "I'm sorry but _who _runs this house?"

"Obviously you do." Clary didn't miss a beat. "But the deal we made was for every day you didn't hurt Jace, you would… Get me in the night."

Sebastian let go of her face, probably leaving bruises. Instead, he held her wrists together, like handcuffs.

"One night." He told her, sounding almost sorry. "That's all I got. But I think it's time to break our little deal."

Clary felt a lump in her throat.

"And you have to watch every second of it."

**A/N Short chapter, I know but I don't have time to write more so I left it at that! BAM! For those of you who didn't read Avaatquevale2250's dedication:**

**I love hearing from you guys! And when some of you are guests I can't really reply so:**

**226-887-6111 That is my cell number, I swear. Pleeeaaase text me! I will try to answer ASAP!**

**If you text me on Saturday and beyond I won't text back right away cuz I'm going on a vay-cay and there's spotty cell service where I'm going so…**

**Anyyyyways, thanks for reading chapter 5!**

**You guys are the best! I'm gonna miss you next week!**

**Mwah!**

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. **

**So what's up, cupcakes?**

**As you may have known, I was away for a week and I told you guys I'd have several chapters ready.**

**I lied.**

**I was super busy and I only got one done but it's moderately long so :)**

**Okay, time for the review shoutouts! I used to do like everyone who reviewed but now I think I'll just randomly choose(:**

**Morbidoscity: You are so right! She isn't weak! I had a different idea for this chapter but once I read your review, this just came out.**

**Avaatquevale2250: You ****_should _****write your own fanfic! I'd SO read it! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**D: I love Clebastian too! 3**

**So yeah. Here's chapter…. 6? Okay. Here's chapter 6!**

Sebastian shoved his sister down the stairs. Clary stumbled and lost her balance, but right before she hit the stone, Sebastian grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her to her feet.

Clary felt her brothers hand push her down the stairs again. "Keep walking." He commanded. Just to prove a point, Clary stopped and Sebastian ran into her. "Keep walking!" The demon grabbed Clary's arm and threw her down the rest of the stone stairs. Clary landed on her knees, trying to avoid a broken wrist.

She could feel her brothers smirk behind her. "Why didn't you just throw me down at the beginning? Would've saved me time." Clary said, not looking at him. Sebastian didn't wait for Clary to get on her feet. He grabbed a fistful of her wild red hair and dragged her to a wooden chair. Clary used every bit of her willpower to not cry out in pain.

_Strength. Be strong. _She told herself.

Clary sat in the chair, avoiding looking at her boyfriend who was a few feet in front of her. Sebastian smacked Clary once. She didn't want to, but she flinched.

"Now, sister. Because I'm feeling especially generous today, I'll let you choose the weapon I'll use on Jace first!" He smiled a wicked smile.

Clary bit her lip and went over to the table holding all of Sebastian's torture devices. She tried to look for the most non-painful weapon there. They all looked equally painful.

Clary picked up a small knife. She examined the blade, which had spots of dried blood on it. She slipped the knife into her jeans pocket, hoping her brother wouldn't notice.

"Clary, hurry up. I'm growing impatient."

Clary snuck a look at Jace. He was watching her with dead eyes. Clary knew her boyfriend had seen what she slipped into her pocket. Jace shook his head slightly, as if saying no to her plan.

Yes, it was crazy. And it probably wouldn't work. And it was _so _predictable.

"Clary." Sebastian snapped. "Just pick a damn weapon."

Clary gave Jace the smallest smile.

_It will work. _Clary chanted. _It _will _work. _

"Sebastian?" Clary called for him in her most innocent voice. "What's this called?" She held up a long, pointed _thing._

"That," Sebastian walked over to Clary. "Is a _very _painful weapon. You should put it down." Clary set it down carefully.

_Wait. _Clary demanded herself when she realized how close her brother. _Wait until he is completely unaware. _

That moment never came. Because when Sebastian reached Clary, he put an arm around her shoulders. "Now, before you hurt anyone, put the knife away."

Clary panicked. She spun away from her brother, leaving him stumbling towards the ground. She seized the dagger from her pocket and yelled as loud and powerfully as she could. "AMRIEL!"

Clary swung at her brother, barley grazing his chest. Sebastian looked at her in amusement. "Clary." His eyes scanned the table of weapons, when he found a particularly ugly and painful looking sword his eyes shone in excitement. "You know what's going to happen?" Clary stood her ground, still in a fighting position.

"You're going to fight me, possibly cut my skin but you can't do much more than that. I'm going to fight back, in self-defence." Clary snorted at this. Sebastian continued. "I _will _hurt you. Then, when you are on the ground, bleeding and dying, I will kill Jace and make you watch. When you only have seconds to live, I will save your life. From that point I will lock you in your room for the rest of your life. Do you think that is worth your petty attempt to save you and Jace?"

Clary glared at her brother. "So worth it."

Clary lunged for the demon. Sebastian, taken by surprise, fell backwards. He quickly regained his balance and pointed the sword at his sister. "Have it your way, little sister."

Clary ducked Sebastian's first swing, but was caught on his second. Her right arm started bleeding right away, staining her black t-shirt. Clary dropped to the floor and rolled towards the table, hoping for a better weapon. She heard footsteps pounding behind her. Clary spun around to face Sebastian. She threw the knife like Jace had taught her. Clary swore she saw a faint smile on her boyfriend's face. Sebastian moved, but a bit too slowly. The knife buried itself in Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian stopped to pull the knife out, giving Clary enough time to find a sword matching Sebastian's and several more knives.

"Nice throw, sis. Your dead boyfriend teach you to throw like that?" Sebastian asked Clary.

"He's _not _dead." The red-headed shadowhunter snapped.

"Yet."

Sebastian tossed the knife, now covered in his blood, across the room. He turned back to his sister. "Are you ready to quit yet?"

"Are _you _ready to quit yet?" Clary replied.

Sebastian laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

Sebastian charged at his sister, grabbing her and slamming her into the wall. Clary collapsed against it, sinking to her knees. The sword Clary had was out of her reach now. Sebastian walked towards her. Everything was in slow motion.

Sebastian was 5 feet away.

He gripped his sword.

4 feet away.

Clary grabbed a knife from her pocket.

3 feet away.

Clary tried to stand but her legs weren't listening.

2 feet away.

It was over. He won.

1 foot away.

Clary could smell the drying blood on Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed Clary's arm, the one that wasn't cut. He lifted her and held her against the wall.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Sebastian asked. Clary could hear the annoyance and anger in his voice. "The apartment. The day before we went to the Seventh Sacred Site." Sebastian grinned, his mouth was completely red with blood. "You _really _wanted to kill me, didn't you? But you couldn't."

"Didn't we already establish this?" Clary snapped. She didn't know if it came out strong and intimidating though, since she was so out of breath.

"So what's stopping you now?"

"You." Clary looked him directly in the eye.

"Ahh, yes." Sebastian said, like the fight happened 20 years ago and now it was just a fond memory.

Clary felt the dagger in her hand. She twisted her wrist so she had a direct shot at her brother's stomach.

"But if you thought for even a second that you could kill me." He shook his head, laughing silently. "You've never been more wrong in your life."

"I don't want to kill you." Clary told him, trying to make it sound believable. "I just want to get Jace and go home. But if killing you is what it comes to..." Clary moved the knife forward into Sebastian.

Her brother dropped her and yelled, probably more in surprise than pain.

As soon as Clary's feet hit the ground she ran towards Jace, stopping only to grab her fallen sword.

When she reached her boyfriend, she immediately began cutting the ropes that held Jace up. "Not...enough...time..." Jace told her, sounding like he just ran a marathon. "Just...go..." Clary continued cutting the ropes. "No, Jace. I won't leave you." Clary heard Sebastian stand up. "Go Clary... Please..." Clary nodded, hearing the pain and urgency in Jace's voice. "I'll get Isabelle and Alec and I'll be back to get you. I _won't _leave you here." Jace nodded. Clary saw Sebastian start walking towards Clary with fire in his eyes. Clary leaned back to Jace. "I promise." And she ran.

**A/N Okay I'll admit it took me ten million years to upload this but I HAVE A GOOD REASON! **

**Wanna hear it? Of course you do.**

**FF.N wouldn't let me upload any stories to my Doc Manager. I swear to god I tried to upload it every week and it wouldn't let me. So obviously when I try uploading it at 12am it fucking works. Excuse my French you pansy's. ;) jk jk I love you all.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. In a way, my uploading stories absence has made me even more popular. I was checking my stats and I'm most popular in the UK. All you UK people get a shout out! **

**Well, I have missed you so, so much. Please PM me I love talking. **

**I also love answering questions so PM me a question (about anything) or when/if you review ask me a simple and/or hard question J It can be about anything.**

**Love you, sugar plums.**

**Xoxo,**

**-A**


	7. PROMO FOR CHAPTER 7

Clary moved quickly. She had to. Sebastian was a lot quicker than she was, if Clary stopped, even for a second, he'd catch her. That couldn't happen.

Panic made its way to Clary's head. She didn't know where the exit was. She didn't even know where this castle mansion house _thing _even was! How the _hell _was she supposed to find the Lightwoods if she didn't know what country she was in.

A double wave of panic hit Clary. _What if they were moving in and out of dimensions again?_

_No. _Clary thought. _Not possible._

Clary had an idea. A silly, stupid idea that would probably end up with Clary in a dungeon. The shadowhunter tried to think of other options. Any other option. And unless Clary wanted to fight her demonic brother with a _knife_, she needed to find her cellphone.

**A/N Before you yell at me because this chapter was waaaaaaaay to short: IT IS JUST A PROMO. This is me feeling bad I left you for two months so I'm leaving you with a stupid idea to cling to. J **

**I'll try and have the next chapter posted on Sunday but I make no promises because**

**A) I'm going to a theme park tomorrow**

**And**

**B) It was my birthday on the 16****th**** and my party is on Sunday. Woo! *jumps up and down***

**Adios bitchacho's!**

**-A**


End file.
